ElHeroes 7: Return of Daillou
Plot Daillou and Baillou have escaped... Transcript (Dozens of ASCII text transform into the GoAnimate Productions Logo) Curiousgorge55: We got Caillou grounded alright. Eric: Wait, where did Daillou and Baillou run off too? (A heilcopter with Daillou and Baillou shows up) Daillou: Hahahaha! It is i. Mr. Daillou and Prof. Baillou! Eric: You were saying? Daillou: (pulls out a rocket launcher and destroys the base) Baillou: Nice one. Curiousgorge55: Nice one. Eric: How about we get our heilcopter and follow them? Curiousgorge55: The rocket hit our base and blew the entire place up. Naomi: Well then, what should we do net? Curiousgorge55: Remember the iPad Pros that were shaped like bigger iPad Ones? Oberon has created an app for us to use code to summon objects. We will use that app to rebuild our base and stop Daillou and Baillou! Eric: Alright, let's rebuild our base. (dozens of texts fall out of the screen) Curiousgorge55: There we go. I told you we would rebuild this. Eric: Thanks, so what net? Curiousgorge55: Now we rebuild the helicopter and follow Daillou and Baillou. Eric: Alright then. (they follow Daillou and Baillou) Curiousgorge55: Wait, I think Princess Peach was kidnapped by Daillou and Baillou! And she's eating a lot! They're forcing her to eat a lot! Eric: How did you know? Curiousgorge55: Remember when we forgot about Daillou and Baillou? I heard no response about Princess Peach yet. I found a ton of empty boxes that contained cakes. Eric: Anyways, let's go. (they get to their hideout) Curiousgorge55: This is a huge sector here, we have to figure out where to go. Eric: I say we go that way. I hear activity going on over there. (they find a vhs tape) Eric: Hey, it's a VHS tape. Curiousgorge55: We should play it to learn more about Daillou and Baillou. (the VHS shows that Daillou and Baillou are coding on the ultimate and dangerous weapons) Eric: I knew it, they are possessing the most dangerous weapons ever. Octavia: The most dangerous weapons ever... Eric: Well, that explains everything about them. (LightStar arrives) LightStar: I will send you to outer space! (The ElHeroes are sent to outer space) Curiousgorge55: Where are we? Eric: It looks like LightStar used a teleport gun and we are here. Luckily we are in a space station. Octavia: I can tell this is PC Guy's Space Station. Look, do you recognize this place? Eric: Dang it! I thought PC Guy is defeated! Curiousgorge55: Hey, open this wallet! (they open the wallet) (Scary sound plays) Eric: What? LightStar's work has inspired a copycat of her? Octavia: What? Eric: See, this ID card says DarkStar. Octavia: I guess your right. PC Guy: Hey! What are you doing here? Eric: Umm. Nothing! PC Guy: I know your the ElHeroes! That's it! Time to fail! Eric: Not this time either. PC Guy: See what I have did with my new sidekick. DarkStar, the Reverse Trap! DarkStar: What it does is it's like Skylanders Trap Team except you play as the bad guys! (Curiousgorge55 runs away) (DarkStar uses the reverse trap on the rest of the ElHeroes) Curiousgorge55: I'm too scared to watch this! Thats it! Magna Mortem! (the laser destroys the trap) Eric: Good job taking down that trap. Now we need a master trap. (they build a master trap) (they then defeat and capture PC Guy, DarkStar) Eric: Now we need to get back where Daillou and Baillou are. Oberon: Teleporting... (they teleport to Daillou and Baillou's base) Eric: Here we are. We seem to be close to where Daillou and Baillou are. Daillou: Like our weapon arsenal. Octavia: Yes. Baillou: We have 25000 Linux lasers and 25000000 cluster electronbombs on our disposal. Eric: Deal. (he shoots at the bombs) (Oberon teleports them home) Dad: Daillou and Baillou! Your grounded grounded grounded for infinity! TO BE CONTINUED IN: ElHeroes 8: Power Shards Trivia This is the last movie in the series with PC Guy and his team. This is the only movie where Naomi does not talk. Category:ElHeroes